


This is For You

by brbhoran (harrylouiz)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylouiz/pseuds/brbhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction's last concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is For You

"We'd like to thank you, all of you, for being there for us always," Liam said, tears coming to his eyes.

"This song is dedicated to you guys, the fans." he slowly explained with a cracking voice.

The bone chilling beat played throughout the silent sold out arena, giving goosebumps to almost every observer. The boys sang in a small circle, entwined fingers and tear stained faces.

“Forever young, I wanna be forever young,” Harry choked out for the ending, the music fading out.

They had just finished their last show of their goodbye tour.

They were no longer One Direction.

The boys got into their normal post-concert hug and slowly sunk towards the ground in a bow. The lights turned to black and the crowd starting shouting louder than ever. 

“It’s over, it’s really over.” Harry muttered as he turned to his boyfriend Louis.

They sank into the infamous brown couch as their video diaries played on the giant screen.

"Hello! We are One Direction!" echoed through room.

The boys watched in nostalgia; they craved to be what they once were.

The camera panned across the faces of the five boys, together for the last time.

Harry got a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. Things would never be the same.

He turned over to quietly cry into Louis' shoulder. 

The montage ended and Niall seized the microphone.

"I'm going to miss these four lads, my brothers. I'm losing a part of myself tonight. Thank you to all of you out there." He said, pointing to the audience. "We're here because of you."

They stood up and sank into the stage.

"Do you really want to live forever, forever young." Harry sang softly for the second time that night.


End file.
